You Plus Me Equals We
by 0CELtic0
Summary: After leaving Zeo, Jason travels to Florida to get a job after Kimberly, an old friend, writes him about an opportunity where she works.  We'll see where this heads!
1. The End and The Beginning

This is my first ever fan fiction I have ever written. My friends introduced this to me and I thought it would be fun to write about my favorite Power Rangers coupling, Jason and Kimberly. This story takes place in between Jason leaving Zeo and the Power Rangers Turbo movie. You never find out how or why Jason and Kimberly became so close. I decided to use my imagination and come up with my own little story for it! Please review so I can add and change things!

The End and The Beginning

My days of being a ranger are officially over. I was first the red ranger: strong and powerful. Then the gold ranger, a fill in but none the less a ranger; and now what? What do I do, where do I go? So many years of being a peace keeper, all gone...

I came home to my apartment, filled with packed boxes. My lease is up soon and I will have to move. To where? Even I don't know yet...mom and dad would take me in if they had to; but going back there, not exactly a life goal of mine.

But even before I find a place to live, I'm gonna need to find a job...oh, stupid adult life. I miss those kindergarten days, things were easier.

Sitting on the only piece of furniture I own, a fold out couch, I sigh. Something sticking out from one of the cushions catches my eye. I pull it out to find a piece of mail, one that must have dropped earlier today; it's unopened. I open the letter, and read:

_Dear Jason,_

_Greetings from Florida! It has been forever since I have talked to you, how have you been? Thanks to a minor injury to my ankle, I have had to quit the professional gymnast dream. I am now a full time teacher at a local hangout, just like the Angle Grove Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar. Its been such a fun experience, really makes me miss being back there with you guys!_

_I have been thinking about you lately, Red. We've been looking for a martial arts teacher down here and I brought up your name to my boss. He said that if I could get you here, then you got an interview! I hope that if your not too busy or have something better, maybe you'll consider taking it!_

_Hope to hear from you soon Red!_

_Kimberly_

Kimberly... I hadn't seen or heard from her in some months. She had been very busy when she left Angel Grove and the Rangers. Kimberly was always someone very special to me. She always kept my head level, helped me with homework, and was there for all of my martial arts events supporting me. Even when Tommy was in the picture, she made time to help me and to be there whenever I needed her. We had been friends since we were just kids, back when Trini wore pigtails, Zach was learning to dance, and Billy ate paste. Kimy, as I always liked to call her, has been there with me ever since I could remember.

Kimy, my Kimy is trying to get me a job! I can hardly contain my excitement! I jump up and start loading my truck up with my boxes. Once I have loaded everything except the couch (I don't have a lot of things) I look at the clock on the stove. Its twelve thirty at night. I decide that this may not be the best hour to start my move, I don't even have a place to live. I crash on the couch, and make a mental note of all the things I must do tomorrow before I hit the road: give keys back to land lord, find a dump to take my junky couch, call my parents and friends to tell them where I'll be moving to, clean out the fridge and freezer... and the list bores me to sleep.


	2. Reunited

This is the second chapter to my story. Once again, first fan fiction I have written, crazy! I will state that I don't know exactly where in Florida Kimberly went so I just picked a city. Please read, review, and enjoy!

Reunited

The drive to Florida seemed to take forever but I had finally gotten to Miami. There were boats everywhere I looked and I couldn't believe where I was! Everything was so beautiful.

I turned my old truck into the Miami Gym for Youth parking lot and looked at the building. It brought back so many memories of being back at the hang out in Angel Grove with all my friends. Zach and I showing off our karate moves, Billy working some new project, Trini doing kung fu, Kimberly doing gymnastics... those were the days.

I see a little white convertible pull up next to me. The music is jamming until the car shuts off. The brunette in the car pulls out the keys and sets the sunglasses on top of her head. She steps out of the car and grabs a gym bag.

"Kimy?" I stare at my old friend in awe.

"Oh my god! Jason!" She has the world's biggest smile on her face and I quickly get out of the car as she comes over to me and jumps into my arms in a hug. I pick her up and swing her around. "I can't believe it! You got my letter!"

"Of course I got your letter! You think this is all just coincidence?" I set her down just look at her and smile. "Kimberly you look terrific!"

"So do you Red! You haven't changed a bit!"

"Well that's a relief, I thought I was starting to age!" She laughs and puts her hand on my arm.

"Well since you are here, come! Let me take you to meet my boss so you can interview for the job!"

"Right now? I just got here."

"Oh come on Jase! You'll be fine!" She gets a grip on my arm and drags me behind her through the building, looking back at me and smiling every so often.

* * *

Within ten minutes, I had a new job and a place to stay. I would work Mondays-Thursdays, 3 classes a day. Definitely demanding, but I'm the only teacher they had. Kimberly, sweet in her ways, told me to stay with her until I could find a place to live.

Kimberly had gymnastics to teach until 4 so I got a tour of the place and thought of some fun ways to teach the children karate. That helped the time pass quickly and Kimberly came to take me to her place at precisely 4:05. I followed her through Miami until we reached a small little ranch house in a tiny neighborhood. The house was white with a tiny porch and little pink flower planted around it. So far, this house was totally Kimy.

We got out of our cars and grabbed a box each and headed towards the house.

"The pink flowers totally reek of you." I teased. She shoved me with her side and laughed. "You know I'm kidding, Kim. The outside is nice, the flowers are a nice touch."

"Thanks Jason." She sat down the box and fumbled with her keys until she found the right one. Opening the door I knew the house belonged to Kimberly. There was cute furniture in the living room that we walked into with a vase of flowers on each of the three coffee and end tables.

"Even flowers in here, this really is your house isn't it?" I smiled looking around the room. The fact that the house was like her was so amazing. It felt like home, Kimberly felt like home. I looked to the left to see a small kitchen and to the right was a narrow hallway with pictures hung around.

"Let me take you to your room." As she guided me through the hallway, I saw a picture that made me grin from ear to ear, Kimy and I at are high school prom. While we both had separate dates, we had taken that picture at Kimberly's demand for a photo of her and one of he best friends.

She took me to a small room with cream walls and pictures of red roses on the walls. The room had a dresser, night stand, a small closet, and a queen bed with a comforter that matched the pictures on the walls.

"Will this do, or are the flowers too girly?" She set the box down next to the closet and I followed her lead.

"Its great, thank you Kimberly."

She smiled wide and simply said "Anything for you." This comment only made me blush.

"Well I'm feeling pretty tired after my long drive over here." This was the truth. I hadn't slept much in the past few days and the sight of a bed made me feel exhausted.

"Why don't you take a nap and when you wake up, I'll get us some dinner." She walked out of the room, looked back and said "I'm so happy that you're here." She pulled the door closed behind her and was gone.

I lied down on the bed and with minutes, I was asleep.


End file.
